Playing with Fate
by Death Skater
Summary: Hiatus. Sheelos/Zeroshii. When Zelos promises Sheena he'll never kiss another girl, but her, what happens when she catches him kissing a girl who isn't her?
1. Promises are only made to be broken

**Stupid Guard System** xD If you've read my other stories, forgive me. My mind has been like… Not good at thinking up new questions… I've been playing Tales of Symphonia since last week and I'm already in Tethe'alla. Damn, Zelos thinks up the weirdest names. Hm, I wonder if he's aware that Genis and Raine are related, since this is Zelos we're talking about. Nah, I'm kidding. Anyway, I've written a few other stories, as you can see, but this is the first Tales of Symphonia story I've written. Hopefully, I won't make the cast OOC. Oh… Before I finish off…

Death Skater: -hits Zelos- Shame!

Zelos: Ow! What did I do!?

Death Skater: You called Kratos an SOB! Shame, shame, shame!

Zelos: So, it was true! He acted like such a know-it-all.

Death Skater: Well, I'm a fan girl, so shut up!

Sheena: Stop it, both of you!

Death Skater: Oh, someone's jealous. She doesn't like the fact I'm hitting Zelos when it's her job.

Sheena: -blushes- T-that is not true!

Zelos: I knew you always loved me.'

**Blueberry-Pie Death Skater** does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its contents. Although I do own Rin, my OC and Julia Sinclair.

* * *

The pattering sounds of the rain only pushed her deeper down the hole she was already falling in.

"Sheena, are you sure you'll be all right?" Colette asked, heading towards the door with an umbrella in hand. Her hair and clothing were a little damp. Sheena, on the other hand was soaked.

"I'll be… Fine. I just need to be alone for a little bit." Sheena replied blankly, her voice reaching an emotionless tone, close to Presea's voice when her emotions were subdued.

"All right… I'll come by again later, okay?" Colette asked, unable to force a smile onto her face. Then again, why should she? She wasn't suffering like Sheena was. Sheena only nodded before Colette turned her concerned face away from Sheena's suffering one. Stepping out the door of the room Sheena was in, she looked up to the others surrounding the door. Most of them at least, since Zelos had been to unhappy to join the group.

"How is she doing?" Lloyd asked with a worried voice while they headed towards the door, all with umbrellas on the rainy day.

"I'm worried. Sheena seems really depressed. I'm afraid she might hurt herself…" Colette said, turning her face to the direction.

"It was a shock to her." Regal commented, turning the knob.

"Of course it was. Zelos promised her he wouldn't kiss another girl and-" Raine started, only to be interrupted by her little brother.

"BAM! It hits her like a ton of bricks. There he is, kissing another girl." Genis finished off, stepping outside with Colette and Lloyd, Raine, Kratos, Presea, and Regal following close behind.

"If Zelos didn't tell me what happened, I think I might've killed him." Lloyd added. Kratos nodded, signing that he would've joined Lloyd.

"It's a shame she didn't believe him." Presea said, her voice with a little more feeling, but one could tell it was still somewhat monotonous.

"That's true, but I highly doubt after what she saw, Sheena would believe anything that Zelos told her." Kratos explained.

* * *

"_Man, it's a downpour today. Sheena, you really think you can make it to Meltokio in this kind of weather?" Lloyd inquired, sitting with the others on the ground in Mizuho while Sheena sat across from then, picking another dumpling with chopsticks and popping it into her mouth._

"_Of course, they said it'd stop later today, so the fireworks would still be going." The Chief if Mizuho said after chewing and gulping down the dumpling._

"_Why not just go later then?" Colette asked._

"_I won't make it to the fireworks." Sheena replied, poking the softly made dumplings._

"_All right, then we'll go with you!" Lloyd announced._

_

* * *

_

"… _You're totally right. I should've gone later. Being late for fireworks… Well, I sort of find it worth it." Sheena said, totally soaked even though they acquired umbrellas when entering Meltokio. To be honest, Sheena was rather excited about going to the fireworks. Mizuho had gotten on the King's good side and as an apology, as one might call it, there was a new fireworks festival this year, in which people would wear a clothing matching Mizuho's traditional clothing. There were fireworks in the sky and people lit small fireworks. There was the cotton candy, candy apples, all the sweet and simple things in life._

"_Ah, I see that you guys had fun in the rain." A girl said from behind them. They all turned to see a young girl holding in umbrella over her head. It was pink with little flower designs._

"_Rin! Why're you here?" Sheena asked curiously, wondering why the Priestess who resided in Mizuho would be found in Meltokio._

"… _I've been gone since last week." Rin replied, blankly._

"_They said you went to Sybak, right?" Presea asked._

"_I came to Meltokio for the festival, just for the heck of it." Rin shrugged, check her clothing. It was a common outfit worn by a Priestess, with the white top, but her pants happened to be dark blue. Over her was a long pink kimono, but it was more like a jacket, sash-less, not to mention. It was a mystery how she seemed to keep the kimono clean with the bottom dragging on the ground._

"_He's over there, if you're looking for him." Rin said, smiling. The others immediately knew she spoke of Zelos, as she pointed towards his mansion. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to go get that thing Orochi asked me to get… What was it again? … Ah, it seems I forgotten. Oh well, I suppose I'll return empty-handed if I don't remember, but then, I'm sure he won't become too angry… I don't think so…" Rin added, strolling off to another store. The others stared oddly at her. For a priestess, she was slightly stupid, but one might say it was her charm, or not._

"_Anyway, I'll go get Zelos. I need to make sure he doesn't buy me something for the festival… Who knows what he can do with a __**kimono**__." Sheena sighed, remembering all the parties he practically dragged her to and all revealing outfits shoved in the closet the days she was forced to go. The others sweat-dropped, understanding how wild Zelos Wilder's antics could be._

_That was when she saw it. That feeling you get when someone you love pushes you down a hole and you can get out and get to them again. Her umbrella fell and rain fell on her face and you couldn't see her tears, which mixed with the pouring water. He looked shocked and when he felt someone staring, he tore away only to see her. She was just staring, eyes wide. He knew she was crying, even when he couldn't see her tears, blending with the rain._

"_Sheena, it's not what you—!" Zelos began, but stopped when Sheena merely held a hand up in front of his face, looking towards the ground. Sheena knew one thing. The last thing keeping her standing all that time was Zelos, but now that he wasn't helping her, she couldn't walk anymore. She was stuck there._

"_I see… So I was just another one of your 'toys' to be played with and tossed aside when grown tired of?" Sheena said, but somehow, it wasn't her. She sounded dark, not sad, like one would assume. Although her eyes were not visible, her mouth was and well… It was __**smiling**__, but the smile was sinister and seemed like it would cackle and let out an insane laugh any moment._

"_Sheena, that's not--!" Zelos began, but Sheena only stopped him again._

"_Don't lie to me, if you don't need me… Just tell me." Sheena said, but her smile faded and her voice was filled with despair he expected._

"_No, Sheena, I do need you! I'm not lying! She suddenly come up and asked me to come out and--!" Zelos was nearly finished explaining, but he stopped himself short at her sudden outburst._

"_What?! You expect me to believe you after what I just saw?! I'm not stupid, Zelos Wilder! I should've known it was a mistake letting myself fall in love with someone like you, who even promised he wouldn't kiss another girl except for me, just to find him kissing another girl! You've probably been cheating on me this whole time!" Sheena cried out, revealing her tear stained eyes. Zelos firmly gripped her shoulders and opened his mouth to protest, but one she said those words, his grip was lost and his hands fell to his sides while he could only look at her._

"_**I guess it was a mistake… falling in love with you."**_

* * *

**Hah! I owned that dumb Machine!** xD I hope you liked it… This story… Well, it might take another turn. I don't know, I don't think it will be very long though, some reason.

Please Read and Review!


	2. House Arrest

**No, no, no!** Gee, I got up to that part. That part where you have _choose one_ in ToS. I didn't realize it was that until I read about in a Guide I had to use. I knew that it was coming, but I didn't realize that it that time. I didn't save yet, so I made two files, one for each, because I love both of them.

If you've beaten the game, or are pretty much near the ending, you should be aware of what I'm talking about.

* * *

Zelos's POV

Did I feel guilty? Yes. Did I feel stupid? Yes. Did I feel sad? Yes. Did I feel like I'd rather hop off a cliff then lose her? Yes, yes I did. She was my _precious person_ as some people like to put it. I didn't think there was too much of anything and too little of anything in her, excluding her violent temper. She was pretty and had the majority of Meltokio ogling at her, but then they turned away in embarrassment or anger when I'd walk by and lace my fingers with her or put an arm around her waist, where she'd blush and make some comment about how we shouldn't be doing that in public, but being me, I'd brush it off.

She's not stupid, but she isn't some child genius at birth like Raine was. She's decently smart though, I must admit. Heck, that test at Palmacosta Academy Raine made me; the Great Zelos, Sheena, Presea, and Regal take… Well, I got the lowest grade. If only it was mathematics! Sheena has plenty fighter in her, being a summoner and all. I think she abuses those privileges though. She summoned people to hurt me! Namely, the cute people; Sylph, Celsius, Undine, and Luna! That's no fair, right?

Oh who am I kidding? I'm trying to think all positive, but this isn't working. I'm pacing around in my room like some old coot who's a Professor. I kept reminiscing about how I finally got Sheena to like me, or well, actually admit she did like me.

_Oh how I loved yet hated this day. I, Tethe'alla's great Chosen was sick with the flu. We were in Flanoir, so I found it a little typical at least someone would get sick, and it had to be me, with my sleeveless coat and what not. I thought it would've been Sheena, considering she didn't have much to keep her warm either. No, no, it should've been the twerp! He wore short sleeves and short pants! How could he possibly __**not**__ get sick? Of course, he was put under house-arrest by Raine, because she though he was getting a cold, with his sneezing and coughing and what not._

_Sheena was put under house-arrest too, by the ever-stubborn Lloyd Irving and Colette Brunel. They were a couple now and apparently joined forces to make the Mizuhoan actually stay at home. They said she'd get sick too, wearing clothes like that. Lucky Presea got to leave since she had her Klonoa outfit and left in that, which would keep her warm. We did have other outfits to wear, which would've probably kept us arm. Genis had his outfit from the Dinner party night and Sheena had her outfit from Mizuho, the outfit she earned cause she was the Successor._

_I think I was losing it. I didn't say one perverted comment to Sheena since my getting sick and she was leaving and I didn't object. I was getting delusional, right?_

_I heard voices in the hall though._

"_Man, why were we stuck here? It's not like I hate you, but it's more, I despise the fact I have to watch over Zelos." Sheena complained arms crossed._

"_I know how you feel, I want to go out, but Raine is sticking me to this Inn." Genis added, equally as unhappy._

"_Worry-warts." The pair said in unison._

"_Anyway, Genis, it's your shift. I'll go make the soup." Sheena said. I wasn't sure, but I'm assuming Sheena was practically shoving Genis to the door and running off with haste. With a deep sigh, Genis popped his head through the opened door and Zelos was sleeping calm as ever._

"_Ow, ow, ow!" I could hear Sheena shout. If you're wondering why we were allowed to cook, we, well, got permission. Genis rushed down to see what the commotion was. After some explaining which I didn't hear, he ordered her upstairs and Sheena reluctantly agreed. She silently slipped through the door and sat in the chair beside me._

"_Well, what happened to my voluptuous hunny?" I asked, with a lopsided grin. Sheena glared at me, while I could see her stopping that blush appear on her face, which she was failing._

"_Nothing that involves you!" Sheena shouted back at me, crossing her arms look away from me. My eyes caught sight of her fingers and her index finger was burnt. It looked like it hurt too._

"_Oh, ouch, that burn has got to hurt. Sheena, let me see your hand. I'll give you the magic treatment." I told her suavely, despite me being sick._

"_No way, you're going to do something perverted." Sheena replied stubbornly, eyeing me. After some complaining and arguing, Sheena agreed and showed me her burnt finger. After a perverted grin, I kissed the tip of finger, letting Sheena swipe her finger away and blush madly._

"_W-what exactly do you think you're doing!?" Sheena exclaimed, holding a hand around her injured finger. I frowned, before telling her she was no fun. It was then I fell asleep. I don't know exactly what happened, but when I woke up, there she was. Her delicate figure calmly sitting in the seat before me, straight legs with her palms placed on her lap. I sat up, silently removing myself from the bed. She was cute and graceful, sitting like that. I smirked as a got an idea. Strolling over, I bent down and kissed her on her lips until she seemed to bust her eyes open, no idea what was happening, just worrying over the fact she wasn't able to breathe. Nearly stumbling out of her chair, her face was red and I meant it._

"_Wha-What do you think you're doing you idiot Chosen?" Sheena said, scrambling back to her feet. I smiled again, before leaning in for a second kiss, but Sheena seemed to back away until I drove her right into a wall. _

"_I'm tired of waiting." I whispered into her ear, knowing there was some blush creeping onto her face. I was about to kiss her then, before she ducked, crouching under me. Well, at least I didn't kiss a piece of wood, eh? I saw her scramble away from me and crawl to the bed. She seemed scared for one, but then, it just made my time with her more fun. Now she called on a chase game._

"_Aw, don't be like that hunny." I said, coming towards her casually, but she seemed to back away, like she was a little girl who just found a spider in her room. I sat next to her, while she nearly jumped up, ready to run out and scream, probably calling for Genis to use Explosion on me. God, I didn't want that. That little twerp's spells hurt._

_Of course, in the nick of time, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. I inquired something about Sheena I never thought about before? Was she ticklish? I hoped she was, since this was the perfect time to do that I thought I was about to do. I began lightly tickling her waist, but I could tell her was trying not to laugh. Before I knew it, she was on the bed, laughing hard while I tickled her. Chance! That's when I leaned down and gave myself instant entrance._

_Oh, she would've killed me. Well, I'm surprised her didn't. Rather, it's more like she agreed. It was weird. We were lying in the bed, or rather; it's more like I was over her, but not completely squishing her. My hands were laced with hers, holding them down. We were kissing and that's when that unfortunate soul walked in right on us with a tray of food. He looked like he'd scream and that's when he dropped the food and ran off down the hall. Sheena practically threw me off and ran across the room and screaming "Genis, it wasn't what you thought it was!" but when she looked out in the hallway, he was long gone._

"_Great…" She said sarcastically._

_That day, after discussing with Genis why he shouldn't tell the others the day's events (Or more like I threatened/bribed him.) he agreed to stay silent. We had him fix me another batch of soup while Sheena had to clean the spilt one. Man, after drinking that, did I feel great or what? Of course, a certain Summoner who was a Ninja from Mizuho felt otherwise. She was sick._

"_Why would Sheena get sick?" Lloyd asked, while we stood in the hall and talked, Genis and Kratos with us._

"_It's probably because they were in the same room." Kratos said, crossing his arms._

"_But Genis didn't get sick." Lloyd replied, looking at Genis. I eyed Genis, making sure he didn't peep a word about that day._

"_Genis must've been lucky." Kratos replied, as if it were something a child should've known. Lloyd turned to ask Genis a question, but I quickly grabbed the child by the arm and dragged him away._

"_Sorry, bud! But the twerp and I got to go! I think I hear Raine calling him!" I lied, walking off. Genis protested about being called twerp and Kratos sighed, leaving. I think he knew what happened. Damn him and his experience! Only Lloyd was left out, poor kid._

Man, I found that day somewhat amusing.

* * *

**Oh! I owned Kratos, Mithos AND Origin!** It's short, that makes me sad. I'm disappointed that Symphonia Academy got no reviews. It's been bringing my spirits down, since I liked that one. I'm happy this got reviews though. I guess another flashback story. I guess it was rushed, so forgive me. This should've been longer, but I couldn't remember what should've been at the end of this, since I'm the kind of person who writes, stops and writes again later and rinse and repeat. 

Read and Review, please! I'll write faster then!


	3. Who ever knew?

**I'm lost… In Vinheim.** Wow, this update is quick. I don't know, Yuan Zhao Taichou's review really made me want to write XD I can't make things corny, because it makes me feel like this is getting OOC-ish.

**Disclaimer** Blueberry-Pie Death Skater does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its contents/characters. I do own, Rin, my OC, and Julia Sinclair, the girl I know the majority of you will probably flame.

**Notes** To be honest, I didn't get Rin from InuYasha xD Well, I changed her name to Kuro/Yami, but I just want to stick to Rin for now, since I don't feel like changing all the chapters, and I'm assuming some readers to read my mini-notes to you guys and would have no idea who she is.

* * *

Fujibayashi Sheena

I didn't notice Colette staring at me, petrified at my way of letting out any sort of unhappiness. I had a block of wood stuck to the ground, while I beat the crap out of it. Usually, I'd leave some marks, but this time, I was leaving cracks and dents. That hunk of wood was on the verge of having its top half fall right off.

"U-um… Sheena?" Colette asked me nervously, following by a small chuckle, which sounded a little frightened and what not.

"Yes?" I answered a sort of angry authority in my voice. I could understand the anger, but where exactly did this authority come from? Ah well, let's not dwell on it.

"Maybe you should stop… You're leg is bleeding…" Colette alerted me, and I looked down and undoubtedly, there was a stream of blood on my leg.

"Oh, that makes my day so much better doesn't it! Damn it, damn it all!" I snapped, storming into my room, scrambling for an Apple Gel, or anything that'd get rid of that useless wound. I was fuming, tossing Gels out. They were all Orange Gels, Pineapple Gels, and so forth. Was there anything useful in that dirty drawer in the first place?! Well, now, I think not.

Colette was just watching me, staring at the item, which flew who knows where. I heard Colette leave in silence, believing she best leave me alone. The moment she stepped out that doorway, I couldn't stop the tears. Hah, I felt so weak that it was actually pathetic. I'm thankful Colette never saw me in such a mood. I looked at the small silver ring on my finger. I couldn't seem to take it off. To be honest, I'm scared. I'm scared that if I take it off, I'll squeeze it in my hand hard enough for it to make me bleed or throw it onto the ground and smother it into the dirt until there were no remainders left. I wished I could've just let myself bleed. But from my point of view, I think it would've been the latter.

After all, I never said these tears were just depression. It was more, much more. I think understand who Kuchinawa felt. Losing someone important, feeling like someone just took a knife and stabbed your back. Especially when you look to see who it is, it's someone you care about. A mixture of feelings, betrayal, sadness, loss, and lastly, hatred. Somehow, I felt like the growing hate in me seemed to grow. I don't know why, since I thought I'd just be sad. Was I just mad at the fact that I was betrayed and felt sad, which fueled my anger? I think so.

I wanted to go to Zelos, to see him, but I don't know what I would do… Would I let him run over and embrace me like the good times and cry into his chest and tell him I'm sorry? Or would I let him run and feel the total surprise of having me attempt to beat him up?

* * *

Zelos Wilder

"Lloyd!" I said, running over to the brunette-headed boy.

"Zelos, rather then visiting me, I suggest you find a way to apologize to Sheena. Colette told me she's pretty angry at you." Lloyd replied, and Genis looked in awe at the boy.

"Genis, is there something on my face?" Lloyd asked curiously, looking at the half-elf.

"No, I'm just shocked to hear you say something that sounds intelligent." Genis replied, still in utter awe.

"What did you say!?" Lloyd asked, reading his fist to hit the pitied kid, before he cast Force Field and left Lloyd with a red knuckle.

"Anyway, that's what I'm here for." I replied looking at the two.

"… Um, Zelos, are you okay?" Lloyd asked, snapping his fingers in my face. I shoved his palm aside and sighed.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be a top-notch player?" Genis asked.

"Well, as you know, my top-notch player skills don't seem to work on Sheena, not really anyway." I replied, giving Genis that look that told him, _'You dare say a word about that day and I'll Hell Pyre you.'_

Sheena and I tried to keep our relationship a secret to the others. It was more like Sheena gave me that crying act. I didn't know she could do that.

"_Sheena, now that we're going out, why not tell everyone else?" I asked, for one, I wanted to brag about it, and two, it was mean to not tell everyone, right?_

"_Absolutely not, Zelos Wilder." Sheena said, with that tone that a mother would use against a child._

"_Why not?" I whined, giving her that look. Unfortunately, it didn't affect her, but boy, did hers affect me. She made sniffling sounds and I felt a spasm of worry. This was Sheena Fujibayashi, who would never cry over such a matter. In fact, she'd probably hit me instead._

"_Sh-Sheena, are you okay?" I asked, worried, hurrying to her side._

"_I don't want to tell anyone…" She said, acting as if she were going to break down._

"_If you really don't want me to tell…" I said, holding her hand._

"_Do… Do you promise?" Sheena asked, trying to make it so I couldn't see her tears._

"_I promise, we'll tell when you decide you want to." I promised, squeezing her hand. With that, Sheena removed the arm covering her eyes and the hair covering her face. I looked to see no tears and no puffy eyes. She looked fine. Taking her hand out of my grasp, she smirked at me._

"_You've promised now, so there's nothing you can do about it." Sheena said, turning back to the campsite, strolling off. I stood there in mere shock and awe. Who knew Sheena could ever pull off a stunt like that?_

"_I'm disappointed Zelos. I, the __**Great**__ Ninja of Mizuho, Sheena Fujibayashi, would never cry over a topic like that. I thought the __**Great**__ Chosen of Tethe'alla, Zelos Wilder, would have known his girlfriend in secret better." Sheena called over her shoulder. Lucky her, she wasn't close enough to the campsite for the others to hear. I was just in shock until I noticed her words. Hey! She was mocking me!_

* * *

**Damn it! I want that Scared Stone! Where is it?!** Ew, this chapter was sorter then intended. I don't know, my brain suddenly went boom. Oh, I got Harvest Moon: DS today, so I might be occupied. I still need to beat Tales of Symphonia, but least I'm almost there. I'm scared of returning to the Arena. I was going to get Tales of the Abyss, but it was 40 dollars and it was rare for my mom to agree to buy me a game. I said it was 20 dollars or less, since I was planning to buy Tales of Phantasia. Tales of Symphonia was about 20 dollars and if Tales of Phantasia came out before Tales of Symphonia, it's must've made its debut in America earlier as well, resulting in the same or cheaper price. I couldn't find it, so I settled with Harvest Moon: DS, since it was roughly about 30 dollars.

I'm writing too many flashbacks xX it's starting to bug me a little, but I can't help it.

I want more Banana Milk!


	4. Playing Dirty

**Niflheim is a cheating world/book!** I'm back! Sorry for the long update XD Be warned, I'm the type of person who updates fairly quickly in the beginning of stories, but then slowly grows sluggish over time. Forgive me.

**Disclaimer** Blueberry-Pie Death Skater does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its contents. I own Rin, my OC, and Julia Sinclair, which I'm sure you'll flame.

* * *

Zelos Wilder

"What!? You have a fiancée!?" Lloyd shouted, a surprised look unconsciously masking his disappointment.

"Don't rub it in, I beg you." I replied, sighing.

"Some faithful boyfriend you were." Genis sarcastically remarked.

"Shut it, twerp. Not like I **agreed**." I added, glaring at Genis.

"You… didn't?" Lloyd asked, as if he were amazed by my words.

"Yes, I didn't. It's the entire King's doings. God, damn it Julia." I angrily spat out the words.

"Huh, who's Julia?" Genis asked curiously, eyeing me.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I didn't tell who she was." I said, beginning my tale.

_It was one of those normal days, only abnormal thing was me sitting there, moping. I felt horrible. I looked at the letter on my desk, or well, letters. They were littered all over my desk, mostly my hunnies who discovered I broke up with Sheena, but then again, it's more like she broke up with me._

_One letter stood out the most; the letter from the King._

_A letter from the King always meant bad news, for me at least. I had no choice though. Regardless of whether I was the second highest status next to the King, he was still the King. I had to listen to the old geezer, whether I wanted to or not. I just stared at the letter and something about it gave me the creeps. I thought I'd start cursing the moment I finished reading the letter, or in the middle._

_I practically ripped it open and skimmed through the letter. Hopefully, it held no importance what so ever._

_Just seeing that word… I was ready to use Super Lightning Blade to burn it. The King's letter said…_

_**Dear Chosen,**_

_**It has been long since the Journey of Regeneration, whereas you took courses with the Eternal Swordsman, the Chosen of Sylvarant, and their companions and created Symphonia. I've recently discovered that your significant other has left you and a childhood friend of my daughter, Princess Hilda, has requested to become your fiancée. I've yet to agree to these terms, for I need your consent.**_

_**There are no true conditions to be met. I will give you two weeks worth of thought concerning this decision. Feel free to come and decline this offer, I will not stop you, nor will Hilda or her companion.**_

_**Oh yes, the girl's name is Julia Sinclair. She is from a High-ranked Noble's family. Her father has told me she is an intelligent child, graduating at top of her class. Apparently, she is about two years younger then you, not a large difference.**_

_**I await your reply, the King.**_

_Julia Sinclair… The name made my skin crawl. She was that girl who suddenly came up to me and kissed me! And made… Sheena leave me. I might as well stomp over to the King and tell him no… but there's something wrong. After that rendezvous she should be smart enough to leave me on my own and not request something like this, knowing I'll say no._

"And that is the end of The Adventures of Tethe'alla's Chosen, Zelos Wilder! Episode One! Tune in for tomorrow's story!" I replied, with a sort of sarcastic tone.

"Zelos has a point… That Julia girl wouldn't suddenly make you hate her and then try to make you become your fiancée… There's go to be something else to it." Genis said, understanding Zelos's point of view.

"Maybe she has an evil twin?" Lloyd asked, as if it were actually right.

"… Lloyd, are you sure no one dropped you on your head when you were a baby?" The Twerp and I asked in unison.

* * *

Fujibayashi Sheena

"What the hell!?" I shouted, throwing back yet another assassin coming to take my life. So, was being the Chief of Mizuho putting my life in danger like this or is it those snotty little hunnies that Zelos have that hate me enough to threaten my life?! A second one lunged at me, but with ease I knocked him back with my Cyclone Seal.

"Argh! I'm getting sick of this!" I shouted, deciding on doing something rash. It wasn't like me to jump to doing something like this so quickly, but ever since then, I was in a bad mood for days through. I summoned one of my spirits.

"Maxwell, annihilate them!" I shouted, pointing at the group.

"All right, all right, don't rush me." Maxwell told me lazily, raising his staff and nearly eradicating everyone with his Meteor Storm.

"How's that, little lady?" He asked me, smiling at his satisfactory work. There were unconscious bodies littered along the grass.

"Perfect, you can return now, Maxwell, thanks." I said and he nodded, disappearing in a flash of light.

"I'm not sure whether I should kill them or not." I said, crossing her arms, fury clear on her face. "I don't know what these guys want, but I'm going to give them something to cry about."

With her finishing words, I took the men one by one and shoved them into a shallow river.

"They should be fine." I said, crossing my arms and taking the pathway back to Mizuho. It had to Gaoracchia Forest. Oh how I detested this forest. The monsters were no match for me, but I just hated going through it. It was so big and complex. I remember the first time we came here… Lloyd led the way, it was terrible. It started getting windy and cloudy and a storm brewed in. We took shelter near the roses. At least it was warm and we didn't get as wet as we should have been, with Raine constantly having to cast Permaguard. Luckily, those monsters avoided the light the roses emitted, so we were safe, some what.

I continued my journey, nearing the end. I knew I was close, seeing the machine that changed the Sorcerer's Ring. Out of who knows where, I heard a battle scream and someone coming down from a tree. I quickly dodged and saw flairs of red, it was small too.

"Seles?!"

* * *

Zelos Wilder

"What makes you think I'll agree to be your fiancée?" I asked angrily, crossing my arms.

"Because she will die if you don't." She replied, giggling.

"Die? Sheena?" I asked, shocked to hear her say something like that. Sheena wouldn't die that easy.

"I've already sent my assassins after her." She replied, giving me the eye.

"What?! How dare you!?" I said; ready to pull my sword out on her.

"They were the easy ones… If you disagree, I'll send out the real professionals." She warned. What could I do? Julia… was sending assassins after Sheena?! I knew she was capable of defending herself, but… What if something just happened and she cornered herself and was going to die? I couldn't forgive myself if something like that happened… I don't know what I should say!

* * *

**Soulfire… Ew. **Heh Heh, I left a sort of cliff hanger haven't I xD I'll try to update soon, since tomorrow will be like… THE LAST FREAKIN WEEK OF SCHOOL! WOO HOO! Of course, I have Summer School, but it shouldn't eat most of my time, nyeh? It's getting a little drama-ish… Bad Naiya-chan, bad! Well, it **is** in the Drama Category o.o; 

It's rushed and short. I was actually going to extend the scene of Seles's arrival and Zelos's talk with Julia, but I'm running out of time xD;;


	5. Meeting

**Screw Cashel.** Yes, I'm updating, and yes, I'm still alive. I'm unhappy about not updating, despite the long chance I had to update. I have no motivation what so ever, and thus, I can only force myself to write and am unable to enjoy it.

**Disclaimer** Death Skater does not own Tales of Symphonia or any of its contents/characters. I own Rin, my OC, and Julia Sinclair.

* * *

Fujibayashi Sheena

It was Seles Wilder, Zelos's younger half-sister. Without thinking, the young girl lunged at me, holding a sword identical to the Last Fencer, which Zelos won from her.

"This will teach you for hurting my brother, you witch!" She shouted, and thrust her sword at me, but with ease, I dodged. She quickly called up a Freeze Lancer, I ran out of the direction she was point it to before it could land a shot.

"That's it! This is getting old!" I shouted and pulled out my cards, "I call upon the Heavenly Messengers, I summon thee, come, Sylph!" The three fairy-like creatures came one upon one, Sephie lifting her sword up with a spiral wind emitting from it, Yutie shooting her arrows at a rapid speed and Fairess, jumping forward and knocking Seles back. With ease, I jumped over, luckily still equipped with my exsphere, and pointed a card at her neck. She knew it was time to run, and run she did.

* * *

Zelos Wilder

"Are you sure about this, Chosen?" I cringed at the cursed title, but grinned my dumb grin; I left the King doubtful of my upset state. He sighed and turned to me, still wondering how I could make a decision with a girlfriend. Apparently, he had not been told of the news.

"It's okay, after all, Sheena and I broke up already! I can't mope forever, got to move on!" I told him enthusiastically, although my excitement was a lie; then again, when was it not? It wasn't when Sheena was with me.

"I see; then I will not stop you. Please speak to Julia about the preparations when you please." The King replied, and I bowed just a tad and left on my supposedly merry way. I hadn't stopped to say hi to any of the girls fawning over me. I headed home, without a word, and the moment I entered the house, my aloof smile fell. Julia Sinclair… ugh; what a disgusting name. She was just like those other preppy girls who wanted me for my title. They looked beautiful, but that was with excessive amounts of make up and primping done. Her, Sheena, she didn't need that. She was beautiful everyday, without those petty cosmetics.

Even more so, she loved me because I was Zelos, Zelos Wilder, not because I was the Chosen. She could fight and she could talk back to me; I didn't affect her with hormones or whatever they call them. I heard a knock on my door and before I could get it, Sebastian answered the door. I heard him speak to the guest and come to me.

"It is Miss Presea, Master Zelos." He reported, and I was shocked to find Presea waiting at my door.

"Let her in." I replied, and he bowed, heading back downstairs to allow Presea entry into my mansion.

I waited, sitting at the table, just laying there, half-dead as Presea entered. I might as well not smile, all the members could see through my fake smile now.

"Zelos, are you all right?" The pink-haired lumberjack asked as she took a seat.

"Just peachy." I replied blankly, sitting up again to get a better look.

"I've heard from the King… You have accepted the marriage proposal from the daughter of the Sinclair family." Presea noted, and I nodded in reply.

"There was no other choice, I guess…" I told her, looking at the ceiling.

"I would like to get straight the point. Are you already finished with your relationship with Sheena?" She asked me, and I looked at her, shocked.

"What are you talking about; of course not!" The words spilled out of my mouth, but I wasn't supposed to say that.

"If you are not, then why are you already engaging another relationship with that girl from the Sinclair's?" I could hear anger in her voice. She was displeased with me. What could I say? I wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Please… Re-establish your relationship with Sheena, Zelos." Presea told me, looking straight at me with tense eyes.

"What?" I asked, appalled that she of all people had the gall to ask me that. You'd usually expect the kid trio: Lloyd, Colette, and Genis, to say that.

"Sheena may not look it, but she's fragile. After the event on the Day of the Celebration, apparently, according to Orochi and Colette, she has not been doing well. Although she looks well, she hasn't been eating enough or getting enough sleep. Colette has suggested she would result to self-mutilation, but--" Presea began explaining, but I cut her off.

"She's hurting herself on purpose?!" I asked, shocked, slamming my hands on the table.

"No, please, listen to me. Colette merely suggested the possibility, but Raine had overruled that option. Sheena would never do such a thing to herself." Presea answered and I sighed in relief, allowing her continue, "She has appeared more worn out then usual, most likely due to her work as the Chief of Mizuho. It is not like Sheena to be phased by an event such as that, but apparently, with the ideal scenery for such an incident, Sheena was taken by shock. Currently, she is in Flanoir with Colette, to take a break from work and catch up on her real life."

"You should go meet her."

* * *

Fujibayashi Sheena

Was I really that bad off? I overheard Colette; apparently, I was unlike myself, but then again, I could tell it was so highly visible to the outer world. Apparently, I was making progress unless I heard wrongly from Colette when she spoke to Lloyd.

"How is the Cream Stew, Sheena?" Colette asked me, gently smiling at me. I smiled back enthusiastically. It really did feel nice to get out.

"It tastes great, Colette. We should come here more often." I suggested. It was like sisterly bonding. She giggled and noted that it was good to just hang out over now and then. Apparently, she too, was busy, helping rebuild the parts of Iselia that they failed to fix during the midst of our journey. She explained the situation of the others as well. Apparently, Genis and Raine were spreading through the Sylvarant side of Symphonia like a wildfire. The people of Triet tried to accept half-elves. It was well, especially since the Fortune Teller offered her assistance. Palmacosta received no such trouble at all; Neil quickly agreed and the same had gone for Asgard. With the Leader and his subordinates, Linar, Aisha, and Harley, half-elven acception was becoming like the newest fad. Presea had been slowly rebuilding Ozette with the help of Regal, when he had the chance. The Kind sent many other people over to help as well. Regal and Lezerano Company were fairing well, offering all sorts of funds to help rebuilding Ozette and also, to help give homes to the poor who survived in the slums.

"How is Iselia fairing?" I asked, curious to whether how much better Iselia got.

"Oh! Iselia is doing great! Lloyd and a lot of people! We're trying to make it bigger, so we home more people who have hard times living." Colette replied, ecstatic about Iselia's progress.

"Really? That sounds awfully hard for a small village like Iselia though." I replied, inquiring about how Iselia could complete such an act.

"Well, there were a lot of people coming to Iselia from Luin, as if paying the debt of helping rebuild their city. Pietro came to help too!" Colette clapped her hands together; it had been long since I saw Pietro.

"Oh, that's great! Tell me if you need help! I'll ask some people in Mizuho to help out." I offered, wishing to give my assistance. She nodded and thanked me wholly, "Oh, that reminds me. The Sylph and Undine half told me that people from Thoda Dock and Asgard are going to the Balacruf and the Dock to help rebuild the tourist sites."

"That's even better! It's like this world is becoming a totally new world from the worlds that we were born in." Colette said and I nodded in return. Those horrible worlds… It was good they slowly began to reform.

"Anyway, Sheena, you should get some fresh air!" Colette chirped, bringing a new subject all of sudden. I cocked my head in confusion, "I'm not sick or anything Colette."

"Well… Truth is, since we just came here today and all… Well, I was really busy packing and I forgot some of my stuff back at Iselia! I have to go get it, so you should just hang out a bit." Colette explained, chucking nervously.

"I can go with you, it's getting dark anyway; it'll be dangerous." I protested, but she shook her head and said her apologies and practically ran out the door before I could even say anything. With a sigh, I headed outside. Maybe I'd take her words to heart. I skulked outside and the moment I went out… I heard someone call me. I looked and I saw him.

Zelos Wilder.

I thought I skipped heartbeat when I saw him, but I didn't run over and jump into his arms like the stereotypical heroine in love. I turned away and ran.

* * *

Zelos Wilder

I chased after the ninja, bringing my legs faster then I thought they could ever go. I was tempted to literally fly after her, but I didn't. I cursed the fact that she had to the fastest person in the group, beating me and Lloyd at speed. I could never catch up to her like this, but hey, she was bound to tire out later.

"Sheena!" I called her name, but she didn't turn back to me and just kept running. I could see the purple scarf along with her, clad in her maroon, her Successor attire, due to the coldness of Flanoir. I myself was wearing that of a brown coat, with brown pants to follow; pretty plain, but I had no time to spare.

There, now! She was slowing down; now was my chance to catch her! I put myself faster, I think; I was going pretty fast anyway. I was right behind her now. I was about to grab her hand and pull her into an embrace, but she swiftly pulled her hand right before I could grab it and twirled around on one foot. I could see her tear-stained face, filled with anger and agony. Covering her left cheek as a card held between her middle and index finger. That when I realized it. Before I could grab her, in seconds, the ninja before me was replaced with a puff of smoke.

She was gone.

* * *

**Ah… My arms.** My arms hurt, despite this short chapter. It's pretty _dramatic_ or something like that. Don't worry, everyone's favorite Chosen will get to meet Sheena at one point.

Please Read and Review!


	6. Authoress Notice

**Authoress Notice **I love when people review my stories, and I'm sure others do as well. I know lately I have neglected any writing or updating my chapters, but there's a reason behind it. Surely I am not the busiest person around, but how can you expect me to write without a motivation? I'm unable to write without something pushing me. It was often the reviews of my fellow fanfiction writers, but lately… Well, I lack any sort of reviews. I can look at the number of people who clicked on my stories, but how can I know if they actually went and read it or clicked it on accident…? I sound selfish, but it's true. I want to write so badly, but I can't find a reason to make myself write. I can't find reasons to write for people who merely scroll down the computer screen and then look for other stories without leaving their thoughts or feelings on my story. I'm certainly not demanding reviews, but I'm merely giving you my reason as to why I've lacked update. I've considered putting all my chaptered stories on hiatus, and writing merely one-shots, seeing as their not as hard for me, since it expels the need to update.

I'm sorry everyone, I'm truly sorry. Furthermore, lately, things have been happening between my friends and I and what not… Forgive me.


End file.
